The invention relates to a method for the at least sectional disinfection of a water-conducting household appliance as well as to a correspondingly embodied water-conducting household appliance, particularly a dishwasher and a disinfection device.
With water-conducting household appliances such as dishwashers for example, the washing liquor circulated in the dishwasher can become laden to a significant extent with organic contaminants such as food residue etc for example. This food residue is not always completely removed at the end of the rinsing cycle when the washing liquor is pumped away. Food residue remaining can cause unpleasant smells.